Some Things Never Change
by BlueEyes2
Summary: Blithe's eyes remained a dull eerie glow of gold though, settling on her face in a haze of confusion. But as soon as they braced on Kurts reflective yellow ones, it seemed the inner light in their sparkling depths flared up with a fiery blazing passion..
1. Conversations about purely nothing

Hey all!! Here is my second story.......with lots of plot twists and stuff, haha. Um.this first chapter is a background type thing on Blithe since she is a new character to the whole story......so stick tight and the action is still to come!!  
  
SUMMERY: Blithe Carsome had known Kurt Wagner since he was seven, partially by accident went she went wandering into the Wagner's backyard unattended. But being at such a young age and untainted by the world, Kurt and Blithe became close, being the only friend Kurt had outside the family. As they got older, Kurt's 'mutation' as it became known as, got stronger and things got harder in the small town in Germany. His parents became worried, and sent Kurt away to Bayville, Massachusetts at an academy where he would stay. Of course, that left Blithe to her own in Germany......but now; considerably a year later, Kurt comes home for Christmas and sees a more than grown up Blithe. But he finds out a few surprises too about his childhood friend that could change anything and everything.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I only own Blithe Carsome and her family. So sad yet.....so true, lmao.....  
'SOME THINGS NEVER CHANGE' By BlueEyes  
Blithe Carsome watched the youngest of the Wagner children run around the small swing set with a small grin. Mrs. Wagner had asked Blithe to watch the kids for a while since she had to go to the grocery to get bread.and of course Blithe immediately agreed. You just don't turn down your land lord on stuff like this when you lived with them; principally when you've known them for a good span of ten years. She sighed and sat back in the snowy chair as the weather got colder with the escalating minute. Stealing a hand through her hazel hair, she watched with inspecting eyes as Kate, the youngest of the Wagner's at eleven, ambush a swing and then continue to run with mounting manic perkiness around to the playhouse set up they had. The other one, older Jake at thirteen, chased his younger sister with pure childish inanity. Blithe shook her head with an amazed look glazing over her eyes.  
  
How and when did they get so big?  
  
Blithe had come to the Wagner's one randomly placed afternoon. She had separated from her grandparents out of plain boredom and went to explore the unknown regions of her new neighborhood. Wandering feet had taken her to the big backyard of her neighbors, and to an odd looking little boy sitting on a rather large swing set. Blithe, of course, startled at the first site of what seemed to be.....a.....blue boy, stood speechless for a moment before she reverted to her overly adventurous attitude and approached the boy. Well, it could have been her adventurous attitude or the small fact that she was obsessed with Wonder Women at the time and thought that Wonder Women, God forbid, would never run from something like this.Blithe smiled at the faint recollection. Kurt had been more than mortified when she approached him and asked him exactly..... "Whatcha doin'?" in a pure American accent. He had just stared at her like she had five heads with those two yellow eyes of his. When Blithe realized she wasn't getting an answer from that, she decided on the next route and had asked "Why are you all blue?" and he really didn't answer that either.  
  
Now that Blithe looked back on those days he had hardly answered any of her chaotically placed questions about everything.  
  
Undeterred, Blithe had sat down on the grass next to the blue kid, and talked over everything and anything till she finally did get him to speak. And of course.to her luck it happened to be in German and she didn't understand a word of it. Blithe smiled to herself more as she thought back. Being such the drama-queen she was too, she had sat up and placed on hand on her hip while jabbing it out, replaying an action of what her late mother had done, and told him that if he was going to talk in gibberish then she didn't want to talk to him. Walking away though, Mrs. Wagner and her grandmother had appeared out of nowhere, and the little boy ran to his mother with care. Blithe remembered being truly amazed at how he could run on all fours, and tucked it away in her curious mind to ask him about it later. Her grandmother stared at Blithe with.....scared eyes and then took Blithe in her arms and looked back to the kindly German woman. Blithe, confused by all this, tugged on the German woman's shirt and looked at her with big brown eyes. 'I tried to talk to 'em ma'am' she had said, cocking her head to the side. 'But all he did was talk weird'. The German woman smiled and had told her that he only spoke German to strangers for some reason unknown to her. Blithe, still confused just shrugged and look at the boy. 'Do you know English? I can teach you English. It's easy.kinda' she had thoughtfully said, and the woman told her that it would be nice to have her over again. Her grandmother had just smiled looking more than relieved.  
  
Blithe grinned. That memory always stayed crystal clear in her mind. Her grandmother had lived in Germany since before Blithe could remember so when her parents died.she claimed custody to Blithe. Blithe had gotten close to the Wagner's in the meantime since Grandma was good friends with them even before Blithe had arrived. When Blithe was fourteen, her Grandmother had died of a heart attack and Blithe no longer had anywhere to go. Her uncle took custody to her, and Blithe had to move back to Canada with him. Devastated by the events, Blithe had started to act out in an attempt to make herself known, and her Uncle told her it got old really quick. So in a last effort to save the now more than maddening child, Mr. and Mrs. Wagner just simply took her in, gave her the upstairs room and bathroom, practically forming a new apartment for Blithe. Her Uncle still had sole custody of her, and still lived in Canada, calling her every month or so. Now, at seventeen, Blithe still lived in that large room upstairs, only now she was determined to pay the family rent, and she did. Her conduct cleared up to a polishing and unscathed white, much to the Wagner's little surprise. Lost in somewhat of a goofy grin on her face, she felt a tug on her lap and looked down to see Kate staring up at her with big blue eyes and snow in her hair and eyes from being tossed around.  
  
"BBBlllittthhheee, Jake won't lemme play with him" she whined and Blithe looked over to see Jake talking to one of his friends from the neighborhood. They were whispering something or other to each, snickering and just plainly being boys. Gathering the small girl into her arms, she smiled.  
  
"Oh well, right? You can chill with me. That's even cooler" Blithe said, not entirely relishing at the fact she now had a wet child in her lap, and Kate simply giggled.  
  
"Yeah. Its cooler" she repeated with her German accent slightly slurring the words, sounding like she was superior to the bigger kids. Kate knew some German as well as English, and Blithe was trying to keep her up on both though she was having more than a hard time. Blithe's German was considered more than superior to most girls that come from other continents, but she still got confused at times. Blithe scrunched her nose up when she noticed Jake ready to take off with his friend.  
  
"JAKE! WHERE YOU HEADING, BOY?" she yelled and Jake turned and yelled back to her.  
  
"TO MARK'S! NEXT DOOR!" he yelled, and Blithe nodded with a sigh.  
  
"YOU BE BACK BEFORE DINNER, ALRIGHT?" she yelled, and he nodded and was off. Shifting Kate in her lap, Blithe smiled down at her.  
  
"Want some lunch, fraulein? Maybe get you cleaned up.....?" Blithe said, and the little girl bounced in her lap.  
  
"Ja!!" she said, more than excited to have lunch. Blithe smirked. They all certainly got that from their older brother. Walking the little girl into the kitchen, and making sure all her snow gear was off, she opened the cabinet, and pulled out peanut butter and jelly. Pulling off her own hat and things in the process, she held them up for the little girl, gaining instant approval. Grinning, Blithe took out bread and a knife and began the more than easy process of making a PB and J. Staring down the phone as she worked, she walked over to it, and dialed the comforting number that belonged to where Kurt lived at the moment. It rang for a few minutes, and Blithe feared no one would answer till the Professor's voice responded to her anxiety.  
  
"Xavier's School for Gifted Children, this is Charles Xavier" pleased they had actually decided to answer the phone for once, even if it was a bit too formally, Blithe smiled at her workplace on the counter.  
  
"Mr. Xavier? This is Blithe Carsome.....I uh, is Kurt around?" she asked, and the Professor was silent for a minute, like he was trying to decide where he was. Then, when Blithe was becoming a bit eager, he spoke.  
  
"Ah yes, let me see if I can snag him for you Miss Carsome" he said in a deep intellectual voice, and Blithe said a quick 'thank you' as she spread the peanut butter on the bread before the jelly. She snuck a look over her shoulder and watched as Kate proceeded to groan and look over one of her books from school. Blithe smiled and turned back to her small project before Kurt's familiar voice sang into the phone.  
  
"Blithe?" he said, as if he wasn't sure it was her.  
  
"Hey, I was expecting a call after you told me about that dance.....and I'm sure I never got one. Wanna tell me what happened with that? Hmmm?" she griped into the phone, and heard Kurt chuckle and shift around wherever he was.  
  
"Vas? I vas busy with other things at the time, liebe" he said, and Blithe made a noise in into the receiver that told Kurt she had no interest in those things.  
  
"Oh God.....Kurt, please.....did you go with that girl from your math class? How was it? Funnnn?" she let the last word draw out sarcastically and inquisitively as she spread the jelly on the sandwich and finished her task. Kurt, on the other hand, had taken the portable phone up to his room where he now plumped down on his bed, listening to the soothing voice of his friend from home. He hadn't seen her in so long.  
  
"Eh....it vas more than interesting.....It vas....vell, Blithe.....she knows about me" he said in a quieter voice at the end, and Blithe stopped what she was doing as she put the plate down in front of an oblivious Kate. Kate smiled and said 'thank you' in German to Blithe, not watching the fearful expression she had in her eyes.  
  
"KURT? What do you MEAN she knows about you?" she said taking the phone out into the living room where she wouldn't alarm the eleven year old. Kurt sighed.  
  
"She just......knew liebe. She said she had seen me one day when I....vell, vhen I turned my hologram off in the halls......" he stopped, wincing when he realized Blithe was going to have more than one thing to say about that.  
  
"Kurt.....Christ, you know better than that! You could get killed that way!" she said, out of breathe. Kurt rushed to stop her.  
  
"Nien....no Blithe, it vas alright. I took her for ice cream" Blithe smirked at the sound of his voice at the end of that statement. She hated to admit it, but Blithe felt a spark of envy that this girl could have Kurt around and Blithe had no choice in them matter.  
  
"Yeah" Blithe mumbled playfully as she flopped onto the couch, rubbing her eyes in the process.  
  
"You used to take me for ice cream ALL the time, Mr. Wagner" she said, and Kurt laughed.  
  
"Don't vorry, you're my one and only liebe, Blithe" he said, and Blithe giggled, twisting the cord around her fingers as she went on.  
  
"I better be" she said, and then sat up when she heard a slight 'uh oh' from the kitchen. Looking in she saw Kate sitting over a spilt glass of milk. Blithe cringed, and then bit her lip to hold back a laugh when she saw the incredulous look on Kate's face. Kurt seemed to want in on what was happening.  
  
"Vhat's vrong?" he asked, and Blithe sighed with a smile as she walked over and plucked Kate out of her seat, telling it was alright along the way.  
  
"Your delightful little sister just spilled a full glass of milk onto Mama Wagner's kitchen table" she said with a small laugh as she watched Kate trot into the living room and turn on the TV. Shaking her head, she took a towel and did her best to wipe up. Kurt, on the other hand, chuckled.  
  
"Uh oh. Vhere's the rest of the family?" Kurt asked, feeling a pang of sadness of not being home. He usually didn't have to deal with home sickness, but whenever it seemed that Blithe or his mom or dad called he was depressed for the rest of that day.  
  
"Well.......your mother went to the grocery store to get food supplies, your father is out fishing, Kate is in the other room watching.....Powerpuff Girls? And your little brother is out at Mark's house undoubtedly up to no good" Blithe said with a laugh, and Kurt smiled some.  
  
"So mom tells me you cut your hair" he said, and Blithe grinned, looking at her thin reflection in the window. Her hair was a natural hazel, although she now had pale blonde accents streaking through it. It was a mess of spiral curls pulled halfway back into a small messy bun, leaving the rest of the curls out around her face. It used to be much longer, but she cut it so it went to her mid-back, and it was much much easier to take care of now.  
  
"Yeah. It's about mid-length now. It had gotten WAY too out of control Kurt, you had to see it. It had.I dunno, It had a mind of its own or something" she laughed and Kurt joined with a quick shake of his head.  
  
"You just had to see it, I guess. So, uh, you still are coming home for Christmas, right?" she asked, and she could hear Kurt shift on whether it was a couch or bed she couldn't tell.  
  
"Ja. For the whole week, liebe. It's going to be cool" he said softly, and leaned back on his pillow, looking to the right at a small picture he kept of him and Blithe. Blithe was a slim girl, with long tight curls that framed her small face perfectly. Her eyes shown a beautiful light brown and it always seemed that every time he saw her they got lighter. He hadn't seen her in over a year. That's how long he had been at the institute.  
  
".....a vhole year....." he sighed, and Blithe seemed to understand just what he meant.  
  
"Yeah. It's been that long, huh?" she said, softly and with an amazed undertone to it. Then she sighed, smiling to herself as she placed the rag back on the counter.  
  
"I can't wait to see you and your furry ass, you know that?" she said, and Kurt chuckled all the while watching an impatient Evan stare straight at him in the doorway. He kept tapping his watch and then giving him a pointed look. Kurt smirked and spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Ja. Blithe, I have to get going......I told Evan I vould go to the movies vith him and he's rather impatient" Kurt said, and Blithe reveled in how much his English had improved since he got to the institute. She giggled some.  
  
"God Kurt, you just conquer them and more on, huh? I feel for this girl Amanda.Well then boy, I'll be off too. Have fun on your, uh, date? Or next conquest.whatever you prefer to call it" she laughed candidly and Kurt smirked, realizing at the last minute how much of a smartass the girl could be at times.  
  
"Ja ja ja. Have your fun Blithe, just vait till I get home...." he threatened, already unraveling plots in his mind. Blithe just laughed softly, well aware that he could hatch some really evil plans when he got his mind to it..................  
  
"Well then. I'll give the family your love" she said, and heard him say 'Bye' before he hung up. Blithe put the receiver down slowly, and then sighed, plopping down into her seat and rubbing a hand over her face painfully. She hated lying to him. She really loathed it but.she couldn't tell him yet. She had to tell him face to face.what would he say to her? More than likely nothing horribly bad but still.....This was Kurt.......her Kurt and what if he had changed more than she detected? She blinked and caught her reflection in the window once more. Instead of her two normally hazel eyes.......  
  
Two pure golden and wounded ones flashed mockingly back at her before she put her head back onto her table, groaning to herself.  
Argh. Sorry this thing at the bottom is bunched up and the top is kinda too, but every time I upload something this happens.haha but anyway.YAY!! My first chapter is OVER!! And it's kinda long too.I know, and the others more than likely won't be as long but HEY, right?? Haha. Oh well, so now we know something is up.is Blithe a mutant? (Um.haha I think we pretty much can make that more than a possibility) and people, don't think this is the only plot.oh because being the ever tricky girl I am; this is only one of the very MINOR plots, so MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Lmao, er, well then. Next chapter will be up!! 


	2. I just missed you

Hey there, this is the second chapter out of a possible MANY, haha.so I have really nothing to say here, so er.enjoy? Lol  
  
DISCLAIMER: I only own Blithe. Yes, that is all.  
'SOME THINGS NEVER CHANGE' By BlueEyes  
A MONTH LATER (DECEMBER)  
  
Blithe sat in her upstairs room, watching out of her window rather keenly. Kurt would be there with his parents any minute, to start his stay with them for the week. Her golden eyes changed a hue of color as her enthusiasm and apprehension built. She had found out she was a mutant no more than a few months ago when she had received a letter in the mail that was addressed to her Grandmothers old house, but rather, it was for her. It was the rest of her Grandma's possessions and it was all essentially all left to her among the exclusive stuff. It had been an uneasy crash to her system and the Wagner's told her later on that it may have been that that sparked the mutation to flare up. It had been the morning preceding the incident that she had woken up with pure gold irises and a callous stinging feeling to her skin. She had wanted to call Kurt right away but the Wagner's wanted her to settle down before bringing Kurt into it, knowing very well Kurt would want to be home right there and then. So, Blithe took a few days and sat down, trying to deal with the distress. It only came later that the rest of the mutation reared its more than illusive head.  
  
She had been sitting in the yard, watching Jake play in their well-built tree house with simplicity. He had tried to go down the upward pole at the end, but one of his feet lost balance and he slipped off the extension of the house. Blithe had panicked and ran to seize the young boy. To her, and the rest of the family's incredulity, she hadn't caught him from the ground......instead she was perched in the air, holding Jake steadily in her arms. It was then she figured out she could fly somewhat remarkably.  
  
Brushing off those thoughts, she stared blankly into the day outside, and wished that Mr. and Mrs. Wagner would hurry up. Taking her eyes off the window for an instant, she took out her contact lenses, and put them in her eyes, fully hiding the golden hues with a dark brown. Licking her lips with a sigh, she looked back outside and her stomach lurched when the proverbial car pulled into the driveway behind her own. Picking herself off her couch, she caught her reflection in the mirror, and held the view for a moment to see if she looked appropriate. She bit her lip, and then rushed down the stairs just as she heard the front door open. Blithe's curls swept behind her ears and then crashed into her face as she swiftly pulled to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. She could hear the kids babbling ceaselessly and non-stop to.......well, she knew it was Kurt, but he was mainly hushed for the moment being. Peeking around the corner slightly, she watched Kurt pick Kate off the floor and then grunt. Blithe smirked slightly, knowing very well that Kate was hardly at the age to be picked up.  
  
"Vas? Vhat have they been feeding you, liebe?" He muttered and then laughed as Kate giggled and Jake went on to talk about how he had gotten a dozen new video games that he wanted to show Kurt. Blithe rolled her eyes and sighed. More than likely that was where Kurt was going to spend his Christmas vacation.......in the room with Jake playing video games. Blithe turned the corner, and leaned on the stair frame, momentarily unnoticed by the now chatty and involved Kurt. Mrs. Wagner took notice of her steady posture at the stairs, and grinned, elbowing Kurt slightly, achieving a whine from him. He looked to her and frowned mischievously.  
  
"I thought there vere rules now against this kind of thing?" he said, verbalizing his injustice. Blithe laughed from the stairs and spoke, now gaining full awareness from the elfish looking boy at the bottom of the main stairs.  
  
"Yeah, but I would guess there's an acceptation to fuzzy, spade-tailed idiots like yourself" she said, in a wholly teasing nature. He grinned and looked over her. Her once solely hazel hair now had golden strips through it, making her brown eyes stand out more than they had before. She had on a fitted black v-neck that was cropped at the bottom to show a slim line of her flat stomach. Her pants fit gustily at her hips, and then swung out in the bottom as flares do. The thick heeled boots she wore made her a good inch taller than she should be, and the cocky grin he once knew and loved decorated her face beautifully. Raising an eyebrow, he spoke.  
  
"And vhat.........?" he paused and then teleported in front of her, hugging her tightly as she snickered happily and squeezed back.  
  
"......there's no exception for mousy curly haired brunettes vith smart mouths?" he said into her hair, and she laughed, sounding rich and drawn out, much to Kurt's pleasure. Then she pulled back and cocked her head to the side with a grin.  
  
"Nah, see we were never mentioned in the rules so there's no need for exceptions" she stated, and he just smirked, paying no heed to her smart annotations. Then he took a strand of the blonde hair into his two fingers and furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Vhat is this? Blonde?" he said, and she smiled, purposely swatting his hand off her hair and then pulling back so she could balance a hand on her hip. Just as she was about to answer, Jake walked over with a grin and looked at Kurt.  
  
"She dyed it a couple veeks ago to cover up another dying mistake" he said proudly, and Blithe's mouth dropped as the two boys laughed like they shared a common secret. Then Blithe smirked and pointed to the little boy with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"YOU are supposed to keep that between US" she laughed, and then continued as she took a bag from Mrs. Wagner, walking the rest of the steps to the kitchen.  
  
"Your walking a fine line little boy" she said watching him out of the corner of her eye while Jake bolted past her and out the kitchen door, laughing as Mr. Wagner told him to be back before dinner if he was taking off. Blithe shook her head and set the bag on the table, peeking inside to see the necessities, like bread and milk and the such. Plopping into a kitchen chair, she ran a hand through her hair and watched as Kurt talked to his father. She looked him over and smiled. He had grown up a lot since he left.not only in his physical attributes, but you could just tell how he walked and such that he was more confident and assured than he was before. His hair had grown out more, leaving thick strands of bluish black that framed his face. She noticed that his yellow eyes seemed so much clearer and life like than when he left that it sparked something unidentifiable in her stomach that made her smile. It was like butterflies......then she shook her head and looked back at him, where he now sat on the counter while his mom tried to shoo him out of the kitchen so she could cook in peace. Blithe grinned and got out of the chair.  
  
"Let mama Wagner cook, Kurt..........c'mon" she said, pulling his arm and practically dragging him into the living room. He whimpered the whole way, much to Blithe's aversion.  
  
"But Blithe ........I'm hungry and that flight vas brutal......."he groaned and Blithe turned to him, letting his arm slip out of her grasp. Her eyes had shown with what seemed to be some sort of.....inner color.....behind the brown? Kurt shut the thought, telling himself that maybe that flight did more than make him hungry.it was making him illusional.  
  
"Supper is in a half hour. C'mon Kurt, you've been gone for a year......don't you wanna look around? Go to your room.the backyard? I want to hear about everything.......about your new friends and the dance and all of it......you said you even had pictures to show me. Please Kurt? I haven't seen you in over a year......."she said, looking almost fraught at that. Kurt looked at her.  
  
"Vas? Are you alright Blithe?" he said, and she just beamed a little, rolling her eyes at herself. She was being ridiculous......why was she so disappointed? He was standing right in front of her........in one piece at that, which came for a quite a surprise when you were dealing with Kurt Wagner. She hesitated, and then spoke gradually.  
  
"I.......just missed you. I wanna hear about everything" she said, and he grinned sheepishly almost.  
  
"Vell, I vanna hear bout everything that's happened here vithout me. But ve have all veek Blithe" he said, not quite understanding where this new emotional burst was coming from. Maybe it was her time of the month....? She smiled again, but it wasn't one of the smiles he knew of her........it was more or less diminutive and ashamed like.  
  
"That's hardly any time" she said softly, looking away at the wall with a rough and worn look. Kurt didn't know how to deal with this......well, he couldn't deal with it if he didn't know what it was about........he sighed and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Vhat's wrong fraulein?" he asked slowly, and she did nothing but blink, much to his disclosure. Blithe never NOT had anything to say, she was always full of remarks and comebacks that could make the best back down.......and now here she stood, looking intense, as if thinking deeply about something.......and all she was doing was blinking. This wasn't his Blithe.......he thought mildly, looking at her. No, this wasn't at least the one he knew before.........  
  
Something was different.  
  
"KIDS! Ve're going out for dinner tonight, I forgot to put out the meat. Kurt, vill you go grab Jake........?" The voice startled them both, almost causing Kurt to teleport him and Blithe out of there. Instead though, he turned and grinned slightly at his mother, giving a slight 'Ja'. When he turned back to see just what was up with his best friend, he noted she had already brushed past his shoulder and was gibbering with her in German about where they were going and what to wear. Turning and teleporting to the bottom of the stairs, he turned on his image inducer, and walked out the door to find his little brother.  
  
He would talk to Blithe later.  
Okie dokie. There it is, I plan on moving onto the part where Blithe tells Kurt she's like him (a mutant, I mean, haha) I also plan on not being too dramatic with it.cause, well.this is something that shouldn't be that dramatic, right?? Haha. Alrighty, the dramatics will come in later chapters, with lots of angst and all that good stuff soo..until then? BYE!! OH, and still..haha sorry bout the bunchiness I just can't figure out how to fix it otherwise.. 


	3. Gold and Yellow Eyes

Alright, here is the next installment in....  
DISCLAIMER: Er, I don't own anything other than Blithe, Jake and Kate.and I don't think they are even in this chapter but MWAHAHA they are still MINE!!! Lmao j/k.  
'SOME THINGS NEVER CHANGE' By BlueEyes  
  
She couldn't meet his eyes the whole way through dinner, and that bothered Kurt to an impossible extent.  
  
Kurt watched the back of her head the whole way home as his father drove; watching her sweep her hands through her hair and look out at the road with misty eyes that suggested deep thought. He sighed and fiddled with the buttons on his watch, mumbling a couple choice things under his breath in German that he would never say in front of his family. Or maybe even Blithe.....even though she had habit of saying things in front of him like that. Biting his lip, he thought out his plan of action when he got out of the car. Knowing very well that Blithe would avoid his every move in attempt to keep everything in, he had to be tricky to get her alone and talking in a room with him. Hatching a rather simple plan in his head, he smiled and then grinned when he felt the car pull to a stop in his driveway. He opened the door quickly, and ported out in the front yard. Standing there, he heard his father chuckle and then his mother mutter in German that he 'had more energy than the energizer bunny to boot'. When they were out, he saw Blithe take her time and swing herself out. As soon as her feet hit the ground, he looked left and right onto the empty street and then ported behind her, gaining a jump yelp out of her.  
  
It only caused his grin to grow wider as he held her by the shoulders firmly (in case she pulled anything and managed to gain her away speed), taking a quick look at his father.  
  
"Hey, ve're going upstairs, for, uh.......Blithe/Kurt time" he said quickly, noting how Blithe turned in his arms, muttering a 'Kkurrttt.no' with a rather displeased look. He beamed a grin and hastily teleported her to her upstairs room, hearing his mother shout after him not to do that in the open....when he let go of her, she turned with bright eyes and narrowed them, crossing her arms over chest. Kurt just shrugged and turned his holowatch off as she seemed to grow in her temper.  
  
"Kurt?!" she sighed in an almost growl, much to Kurt's amusement. When he noticed she figured she wasn't getting anywhere with her anger, she just let her shoulders drop with a roll of her eyes. Then she turned for the door, taking it upon herself to bump him on her way out.  
  
"God, I wonder about your mental health sometimes...... ..I need to take a shower" she mumbled and Kurt blocked her way to her door, grabbing her shoulders in his three fingered hands and pushing her back gently. She narrowed her eyes again, and Kurt smiled at the almost indescribably cute face she made when she got angry.  
  
"Nien, you sit and tell me vhat is vrong vith you lately" he said, and her hardly menacing look faltered slowly. Her slightly desperate look faded quickly, replaced with that trademark innocent look that Blithe had mastered many a years ago. Blithe forever had the incessant ability to put up fronts and create new ones all the time; lying with such truth on her face........she was believable in almost every situation. It was one of the reasons Kurt loved to be with her.....she made the perfect partner in crime.  
  
"What? Nothing is wrong with me. What makes you think that?" She seemed to pause first, her face a new form of indifference, and then she answered quickly, before turning from him and walking to her dresser, busing herself with things to do there first. If she looked busy enough, he would leave.....or at least she hoped. She didn't want to do this now......she had to go over the dialogue she had set in her head for the time to come again before it actually happened........with a deep and worried sigh, she took her brush out, and swept one through her hair and darted her eyes to his almost invisible form when he spoke from his still position in the middle of her room. His eyes glowed in the dark of her room, and to any person that didn't know Kurt Wagner; he seemed utterly fearsome covered in the dark like that. His figure looked overly hunched and his sharp teeth glimmered some in her dim light. But as Blithe looked, there was far more to Kurt than his hunched and awkward appearance, much much more and she failed to be scared by him. He just......never left that effect with her.  
  
"Vhat makes me think this? Vell, for one that little episode this afternoon......Blithe, just please sit and tell me vhats vrong" he said, a piece of his shaggy hair falling into his eyes. Blithe stared at him through her mirror for a moment, till she slowly put down her brush and turned her eyes away. This was no good for her. It wasn't supposed to go like this; she had the whole scene laid out in her head and she had memorized what she was going to say......then she blinked with the realization that the scene she imagined wasn't and would never be. Putting one hand to her eye, she made a hateful decision before her confidence faded, and she took out one contact and then the other. Kurt watched from his still position, not entirely sure what his best friend was doing. In retrospect, his best friend didn't have an idea of what she was doing either.  
  
"Blithe.....?" he said quietly, stepping towards her, making no sound whatsoever. She turned in her chair slowly, her eyes downcast as he approached. What if he got freaked out by this? What if he decided she had been untrue and left right there and then? What if....what if....then she stopped all her rambling thoughts. He would never run away from her.....She looked up, and she faltered when he stopped entirely. There in front of him, was Blithe with two very shiny golden eyes, sparkling in the dim light and reflecting little bits of light on the dreary walls surrounding her. They changed in vibrancy from occasion he noticed as he stared, and he wondered what caused it.....was she.....? She gulped back her fears, but still no tears fell, being as though she had cried enough over these things as of late.  
  
"Um, it happened a little while back.........I just woke up like this, and your mom told me not to call and upset you till I got a'hold of my own barings....But I uh, never really got a'hold of them so you never got a call" she said with a short sigh, and Kurt did nothing for a moment. She was silent, just sitting there with her eyes downcast; creating two little pools of light on the floor under her; as if she wanted no one to see them shine. Blithe? His own best friend was a mutant? How could she.....why didn't she.....so many questions ran through his mind, but all of them were answered with the same repeating and worried answer.  
  
She must be so scared......she looks so lost........  
  
"Vas......." was all he said till he figured out how to use his legs once more. Walking to her, he shoved her gently over in her chair and sat down. He looked down for a moment, unsure what to do with her......till she seemed to take it upon herself and put her head onto his shoulder. He carefully put an unsure hand over her shoulder and she took a deep breath and sniffled again.  
  
"Blithe" he said, and paused.  
  
"Mien Gott, vhy in the vorld didn't you just tell me?" He muttered and got no answer in return. She just burrowed her head deeper into his shoulder, seemingly taking comfort there. Why didn't she tell him? Well, it was fairly simple in her mind. Anyone that knew Kurt Wagner as much as she did felt a strange urge to impress him in every which way; to make him proud to have such wonderfully normal and caring people around him.........Blithe never wanted to cause Kurt to be disappointed in her. The day she found him looking down on her would be the day that a part of Blithe no one but Kurt could reach dies. Sensing her deep thoughts, he sighed, not sure of his next move in comforting her.  
  
"Look fraulein, I'm no good at speeches, you know me" he said quietly.  
  
"But uh, I can take you to the Institute vith me. Its real nice there, you would love it. They uh.....have gardens, I know how you love gardens" he said quietly, still getting no answer from her. She was a mutant. The ever clear thought just breezed in his mind, pouring out new possibilities and worries about his best friend that he thought would never be released. But with the worries he found twice as many curious thoughts.......he could take her to the institute. He could show the others what the real Kurt Wagner looked like since he only let himself out around family and her. With Blithe being there......it would be just.....pure bliss for him. Being able to take comfort in her, to work with her......he sighed a happy sigh at the thought, and then came back down to the real world to find that she was real still........he sighed and let the two stay in silence for the moment. Then she moved some, and her smooth yet determined voice broke the uncomfortable silence that engulfed the room Blithe had slept in for so many years.  
  
"Im sorry" she muttered and he furrowed his eyebrows. This blew all the new thoughts away and only those two words echoed in his blackened mind. Taking a moment to register this new confession, he shifted himself so he was facing her and put a hand to her hair so she looked up. He wasn't amazed that there were no tears; Blithe held her emotions in check all the time. Since a child he wondered how she did it, how she could go through her life and not just blow up from being aggravated......and he knew at times that it must be aggravating. Having a best friend that just happens to be blue and furry and living in a house with a family that isn't even yours can make even the most adjusted person break.......but never Blithe. He'd only seen her cry openly a couple times; once over a high school feud between her and the so called 'popular girls' and secondly after a particularly bad breakup with her boyfriend of the time. Now she just stared back at him with a confused face lost in regret. He sighed heavily; wondering if the carefree Blithe he knew before died with this new revelation.  
  
"Vas? Vhy in the vorld vould you be sorry? Liebe.......this is more of a blessing than anything. I can take you back to the institute vith me, I can have you around all the time....." He drifted in his peaceful words, his shy behavior kicking in by nature. He bit his lip in thought.  
  
"Vasn't it you that said to me that no one should be sorry for vhat they are?" he said quietly, recalling his memories and furrowing his eyebrows. Everything was quiet for another shifty moment, till Blithe felt a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She gave a comical outtake of breath and then shook her head at the blue mutant in front of her.  
  
"No, uh, that wasn't me" she said, caressing a fallen hair out of her face. Kurt shifted in his seat; slightly thoughtful as his eyes drifted around the room. Then he grinned a slightly embarrassed grin.  
  
"Oh, uh, nien......that vas Storm" he took a pause and then smiled considerately at Blithe's newly lifted face.  
  
"But it's a good saying no the less, nien?" he laughed and she gave him a smile for his efforts. Her eyes remained a dull eerie glow of gold though, settling on her face as if she had lost a family member. But as soon as they braced on his reflective yellow ones, it seemed the inner light in their depths lit up with a new fiery passion; borrowing the light and hope from Kurt eyes and taking some as if it were her own; As if maybe it was always her own.  
  
"Yeah. It's nice" she said, no sure if she was talking about the saying or......him.  
  
Everything was so awkward. Both of them had no idea what to say to each other, more or less what to do. It's wasn't as if they could sit and talk one on one about this; they were still young........talking seriously about things like these matters were just little beyond there years. All they could do was sit in each others comfort........just being together as the best friends they always were.  
  
Yet just as that thin thought passed Blithe's minds eye, she wondered in clear discomfort if maybe........  
  
........just maybe, they were more than best friends?  
MMMmmmkay, lmao, so maybe this was long in the making but i told you this story is to be kept up and going so no one worry. Thank you for all the reviews, I greatly and wonderfully appreciate them!! But I want lots more, you hear?? If I feel the even thinnest little worry that this story sucks, I tend to break so...haha, keep the positive coming and even the negative but please just tell me!!!!!!! Thanks a dozen everyone and the next chapter will be very very soon!!! 


End file.
